Friendship U
thumb|300px Friendship U — czwarta piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Wykonywana jest przez Braci Flim i Flam, Twilight Sparkle oraz studentów uniwersytetu. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Flim ::Gdy cierpisz, bo w samotności tkwisz ::To znak, że czas jest zmian :Flam ::Kiedyś, wiedz, jeden sposób był ::By zmienić rzeczy stan :Flim ::Tam szkoła jest daleko gdzieś ::Co przyjaźni uczy, lecz ::Jeśli mieszkasz tu, to szkoda słów :Flam ::Marzenia idą precz :Kucyki: Ooo… :Flim ::Lecz teraz wreszcie, całe szczęście, tu alternatywę masz :Flim ::Nie szkoła, lecz uczelnia, bo :i Flam ::To uniwersytet jest nasz ::W uczelni tej ciesz się i śmiej ::Już nie musisz gnać na prowincję ::Nauczysz się wszystkiego tu ::I dyplom masz w gratisie :Flim: Tak jest, przyjaciele, dobrze słyszeliście. :Flam: To jest jedyny uniwersytet przyjaźni na świecie. :Flim ::I każdy graf nam mówi, że ::Uczelni wad jest brak :Sparkle ::To kilka liczb; coś mówi mi ::Że jest tu coś nie tak :Flam ::Nawet przyzna drugiej szkoły ::Dyrektorka ta :Flim ::Że przyszła tu radośnie tak ::Bo sympatię swą też :i Flam ::Dla nas ma :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! Wcale nie! :Flam ::Doprawdy, bardzo miło nam ::Że wspomóc zechcesz nas :Flim ::Przyjaźni specjalistka przyszła ::Roztaczając blask :Flam: Jesteśmy zaszczyceni! :i Flam ::Przyjaźni duch panuje tu (tak, tu!) ::Wiedzę wam przekażemy ::Dwa razy szybciej uczysz się ::I to ci tutaj zagwarantujemy :Twilight Sparkle: Jak można nauczyć się przyjaźni dwa razy szybciej? :Flam: Nasze kursy są tak przyśpieszone, że prowadzenie ich dłużej byłoby zbrodnią! :Flim ::Materiał przeglądany jest ::Przez każdy ważny urząd nasz :Flam ::Koncesję zaraz otrzymamy :i Flam ::Już na dniach, czy wiarę dasz? ::W uczelni tu spełnienie snu ::I nawet ona potwierdzi ten stan ::Najlepsze to ze wszystkich miejsc ::Gdzie dyplom piękny ci dam ::Yeah! :Kucyki ::Chcemy tu uczyć się! ::Chcemy tu uczyć się! ::Chcemy tu uczyć się! :Flim: Tak jest, przyjaciele! Niech nas usłyszą! No! Która uczelnia jest najlepsza? :Wszyscy ::To najlepsze z wszystkich miejsc, gdzie dyplom możesz mieć! :i Flam ::Yeah! Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Flim ::If you're alone and you can't make friends ::We understand your plight :Flam ::Until now, there was just one way ::Your friendships could take flight :Flim ::There is a school real far away ::That'll teach you what to know ::But if you live here, you couldn't stay :Flam ::You'd learn you have to go-o-o-o :Kucyki: Awww... :Flim ::Now, there is an alternative to all of that adversity :Flim ::Not just a school, I'll have you know :i Flam ::But a whole university ::At Friendship U, our aim is true ::In a city, not some backwater ::You'll learn the things you need to know ::At our new alma mater :Flim: That's it, everypony, you heard correct! :Flam: Friendship U, the one and only university of friendship! :Flim ::As you can see, we're a success ::By any kind of stat :Sparkle ::That may be so, for all I know ::But I still smell a rat :Flam ::Everypony, lookie here ::That other school's headmare :Flim ::Her presence is a testament ::To the mutual respect... :i Flam ::...we sha-a-a-are :Twilight Sparkle: What?! No, it isn't! :Flam ::It really is the final piece ::To make our work complete :Flim ::To have the Friendship Princess ::Bless our school is such a treat :Flam: We're so honored! :i Flam ::At Friendship U, we teach to you (and you!) ::All of our friendship knowledge ::You'll learn it all in half the time ::At the one and only friendship college :Twilight Sparkle: How can anypony learn friendship in half the time? :Flam: Our coursework is so accelerated, to take longer would be a crime! :Flim ::The lessons that we teach have been ::Reviewed and checked and edited :Flam ::Which might explain why our new school's :i Flam ::About to be accredited ::At Friendship U, oh, yes, it's true ::Even the Princess of Friendship agrees ::The only place in Equestria ::To give out friendship degrees ::Yeah! :Kucyki ::Friendship U! ::Friendship U! ::Friendship U! :Flim: That's it, everypony! Let's hear it! Tell us again why it's the best! :Wszyscy ::It's the only university of Friendship U! :i Flam ::Yeah! en:Friendship U Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu